No puedo dormir
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chat Noir no puede dormir.


Un ruido proveniente de su balcón detuvo a Marinette del bordado que le estaba haciendo a un par de guantes. Se levantó de su silla y fue hacia la escotilla, quien al abrirla pudo ver a Chat Noir en su balcón. Estaba ojeroso, pálido y con un claro sudor frió recorriendo por su rostro.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó con preocupación al ver a su compañero en esas condiciones.

Él suspiro, con una minúscula sonrisa.

—No puedo dormir —Declaró— Pensé que si daba un paseo, me iba agarrar sueño, pero... —Soltó otro suspiro— No funciono... ¿Te desperté? —Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres entrar? —Ofreció la muchacha amablemente— Hace frió y dicen que la leche caliente es buena para hacerte dormir... ¿Quieres un poco?

A los segundos de silencio. Chat Noir le agradeció y la siguió para adentro. Al estar ahí, se sentó en el sillón mientras veía como ella bajaba a buscar la leche y las galletas que dijo que traería.

Al rato ella apareció con una bandeja que traía dichos alimentos.

— Aquí tienes —Entregándosela— Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en el sillón. Puedo traerte unas frazadas y usas esos cojines de almohadas.

— ¿Eso no sería molestia? —Le preguntó el gatito mirándola.

— No, no para nada —Negando efusivamente— ¿Hace mucho que no puedes dormir?

— Hace unos días —Le contestó mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche y comía un trozo de galleta— Esta deliciosa.

Ella sonrió y fue a buscar las frazadas que al tenerlas el dejo sobre el sillón.

— ¿Tomaste pastillas contra el insomnio? —Él asintió.

— Si, pero me provocan pesadillas.

— ¿Cómo hoy? —Él la miro sorprendido de que lo supiera— Estabas pálido y sudado —Espetó, el minino asintió— Bueno... —Empezó sin saber más que decir— Me voy a dormir.

— Buenas noches... y gracias —Ella sonrió musitando un suave "Buenas noches" antes de subir por las escaleras.

Al rato el gatito dejo la bandeja vacía sobre el escritorio para luego acostarse en el sillón. Se tapó con las frazadas y cerró los ojos. A la hora los abrió con profundo terror, ni una palabra salió por sus labios pero el miedo paralizaba todo su cuerpo.

Cerro los ojos con más fuerza, provocando que una línea apareciera por su frente, pero aun así las imágenes de su pesadilla no se iba y no podía volver a dormir. Así que los abrió, se sentó en el sillón y miro a través de la ventana, ya pensando que sería otra noche de desvelo.

A la media hora, aproximadamente, escucho unos pasos detrás de él y una suave voz, claramente preocupada.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

Él negó con la cabeza sin voltearse a mirarla.

— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

— No imagine que tu invitación a dormir aquí, tenía dobles intenciones —Marinette abrió enormemente los ojos— Nunca creí que me ibas hacer tan atrevida propuesta.

— S-solo, s-solo dormir ¡Dormir! —Intentando excusarse avergonzada a más no poder.

Chat Noir rió, sin verla ya se imaginaba que sus mejillas se habían vuelto rojas por ese comentario.

— ¿La cama no es muy chica? —Ahora mirándola— No quisiera incomodarla, My Princess.

— Solo dormir —Susurró siendo escuchado por el felino.

— Y yo no sugerí otra cosa, pero si tú quieres, no dudare en complacer a mi princesa.

Ella con la cara roja intento replicar pero las palabras se trababan en su garganta de la peor manera. Otra vez, el minino rió.

— Acepto su ofrecimiento, pero si veo que esta incomoda, me iré —Marinette asintió sin todavía poder hablar, quien con darse la media vuelta, comenzó a subir por las escaleras siendo seguida por el gatito.

Ella fue la primera en irse hacia la cama donde se tapó hasta el cuello, girándose hacia un costado dándole la espalda a Chat Noir.

— Buenas noches —Musitó Marinette con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba dormir.

— Dulces sueños, My Princess —Y el también cerró los ojos.

Al rato un par de ojos estaba abierto en la penumbra, pero no eran los de Chat Noir eran los de Marinette que sin saber cómo, estaba abrazando y siendo abrazada por el gatito. Este último se notaba que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y cómodamente como se notaba su calmada respiración. Por el otro lado, la muchacha estaba hiperventilando internamente y con su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

Cerró los ojos e intento dormir. A los minutos los abrió y suspiró. Ahora era ella la que no podía dormir.


End file.
